


freaky anxiety

by thesecretsoftheuniverse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, No Angst, pure fluff, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretsoftheuniverse/pseuds/thesecretsoftheuniverse
Summary: They were hanging out, watching movies on a casual Sunday when they find out that Peter's sixth sense doesn't work on Harley anymore.





	freaky anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> okay so for the record english isn't my first language and this is really the first time i actually write something that isn't a twitter fic so pls be nice
> 
> if there are any mistakes, just point them out to me if you'd like and i'll fix it. 
> 
> i got the idea for this while waiting to do X-rays on my teeth. idk why. don't question it. i've stopped questioning my brain a long time ago, easier that way. 
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy!

It had been the perfect morning. After sleeping in until 10am and getting chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, Harley and Peter decided to have a Pixar movie marathon. They used to have a lot of movie marathons over the summer but with homework and exams and the constant driving to and back from the Compound it had become increasingly difficult for the both of them to have time to just sit and watch movies for a day or two. 

But now it was Sunday, it was raining outside, they both had already finished their homework the day before and they had absolutely no desire to do anything but be in each others company for a while. So, getting dozens of blankets and pillows and snuggling up on the couch together to watch movies had been the obvious choice. Perfect really, if you asked Harley.

He hadn’t always been the type to cuddle a lot, but ever since meeting and then finally starting to date Peter he’d grown to love being able to have the boy in his arms like that. He still couldn’t quite believe just how he managed to end up with someone as wonderful as Peter, but he thanked his lucky stars (and Tony Stark) that they met and got along so well. Peter, along with his two best friends Ned and MJ, had become very important to Harley in a very short amount of time and he was incredibly grateful for all three of them. 

After watching different movies for hours Peter started to get hungry again so they decided to order take-out, pause the Finding Nemo and stretch their legs for a bit. Food usually took around half an hour to arrive at the Compound, so they took a break. Since Peter was an extremely energetic person he decided to start jumping around, do backflips, hang onto the ceiling and roll around on the sofa.

At some point Harley decided to join in on the fun and quickly ran to where Peter just landed after running circles on the ceiling (thank god he was only wearing socks). He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, bringing him close to his chest and lifted him off the ground laughing. 

Peter yelped. 

“What the FUCK HARLEY” he screamed. 

Harley, very confused, decided to let him down and took a step back to look at the boy. 

“What?! What’s wrong?”“I-just- i didn’t know you were gonna do that!!”” the shorter boy complained. 

“What do you mean you didn’t know I was gonna do that Peter, you always know. You freaky anxiety warns you.” Harley answered, partly annoyed because Peter’s sixth sense meant he couldn’t ever really scare the boy, and party still confused at the shocked expression in the other boy’s face. 

“Yeah- b-but. It didn’t just now!!” he explained while clearly trying to get his breathing under control. 

“What do you mean it didn’t warn you? Why not?!” “I don’t know!!! If I knew I would tell you!” 

“Has this happened before?”

“I mean not really? I usually know where people are in the room, even if I’m not consciously thinking about it. The only people it doesn’t work with are May and Ned because I’ve known them basically my whole life!!!” 

That got Harley to stop for a minute. He uh what?? Was on the same level as May and Ned now? What the hell?

“Um..I don’t know what to say really. Let’s lay back down for a minute.” he decided after noticing that Peter had started to fidget a little, thrumming his fingers on his legs and rubbing his wrist where his web-shooters normally are. 

After finally getting Peter back onto the sofa and under some blankets he tried to think again about what had just happened. Harley really wouldn’t have made such a big deal out of it, if it hadn’t been for Peter’s reaction. At first he seemed shocked and surprised, but as soon as he started to process what had happened he seemed to be getting nervous and more quiet. Which was the last thing Harley wanted. They were pretty good at communicating their feelings, telling each other how far they wanted to take this, what the wanted to try and who they wanted to tell. So now was not the time for them to start building back up walls. 

While Harley was thinking Peter had been quiet. Too quiet. And since Peter had been basically laying on top of him he noticed that he was also still. Too still to be just relaxing. He only ever got that way when he was really trying to hide something, hiding even his nervous ticks. So yeah, they were going to talk. About feelings. Or something. 

“Peter?” he started, trying not to startle the boy. 

“Yeah?” the boy replies. 

“Wanna tell me what’s going through your head right now?” 

“hmm” 

“Because I honestly don’t know what happened and I would really like to talk about it.”That got him a displeased grunt in response, while the smaller boy desperately tried to hide his face in Harley’s chest. 

“C’mon Peter, please?”

After not getting an answer for a while he decided to start playing with Peter’s hair. It was something that Peter apparently found comforting and he was hoping to get the boy to open up. 

A few minutes later, he felt Peter take a deep breath. Or two. Or three. Okay it was more like twelve deep breaths, but who’s counting anyways?? 

“It’s just…I don’t know” Harley decided to just hum in support and keep playing with Peter’s soft curls, giving his boyfriend all the time he needed to sort out his thoughts. 

“It’s just you know….the only people my spider sense doesn’t work with are May and Ned. And you know…I’ve known them forever so I know they’re safe and I think that my spider sense just kind of learned that too, you know?? It’s weird, I don’t know how to explain it. But even with MJ or Tony it still works. Sure, not as intense as before because I trust them but it’s still there.”“So are you saying your freaky anxiety recognised me as your boyfriend and therefore it’s not working on me anymore?” “No. That’s not it. At least I think. I mean my sixth sense could hardly be able to understand what a boyfriend is, that would be ridiculous. It’s just you know. People I trust a lot. Like Mj and Tony. And you.”

Still confused, he just hummed, trying to figure out what it was that Peter was trying to say.

Letting a tiny frustrated noise escape, Peter lifted his head a bit to look at Harley. Not that that stopped Harley from carding his fingers through his hair. 

“Ugh it’s just. Ned and May are different you know? Like May is my family, even before my parents and everything she was around a lot so I know her. And Ned has been my best friend forever. I didn’t even really notice that it didn’t work for them until they both caught me in the suit because my spider sense didn’t warn me. It was just natural not to worry around them you know? And now. I mean. I trust you. A lot. And I don’t know, I didn’t really notice that it wasn’t as intense anymore for you either. It’s just normal for some reason. Natural.” Harley still felt like he was missing something. Desperately trying to piece together a puzzle, looking at Peter, searching for something in his face that could explain just what the problem was. What made him so nervous. But he didn’t get it. Not fully, so he decided to just ask. 

“That’s…okay. But…why are you so nervous then? If it’s natural? I don’t understand, I’m sorry. Not like I have a lot of experience with sixth senses.” 

That got him a groan and Peter’s face hidden in his torso. Again. Only now Peter was mumbling something into his chest, clearly complaining and fidgety. After a while he seemed to compose himself, lifted his face again and looked Harley in the eyes. 

“Harley. May and Ned, have been there for my entire life. I’ve known you for what? Seven months? Eight? And we’ve been together for five months. And yeah I’ve been in relationships before and I’ve been on date but it’s different. It’s….” he huffed out some air, momentarily breaking eye contact to gather his thoughts. Something about this made Harley nervous, although he didn’t know why. Peter was biting his lower lip in worry again, so Harley reached out to get him to let go of it. That boy worried way too much and his constantly chapped lips were a clear sign of it. Peter’s eyes snapped back to Harley. 

“What I’m trying to say…Harley…I think. Well-no. I know. Well. I mean. Um….you know I’ve known those two people forever and they’re two of the most important people in my life and I just…I- I love them. A lot.” 

It took Harley embarrassingly long to make the connection. Blinking confusedly and still trying to figure out what the hell Peter was saying. Because it was clear he was saying something. Something importan- oh. Oh. OH. Ohhhh. 

He felt his eyes widen and saw the second Peter recognised that Harley had understood what he meant. He blinked, trying to figure out what the hell to say to that, trying to get his tongue to work. He opened his mouth, only to snap it shut again a few seconds later. He had absolutely no idea how to respond to that. He looked at Peter in shock. Who clearly seemed to get more and more nervous each second. Something that looked too much like hurt started to reflect in those beautiful dark brown eyes and that-no. That just wouldn’t do. 

So he blinked his shock away, gulped down his anxiety and took a deep breath.

“Peter..” he started, immediately getting choked up again. 

“No, Harley you- you don’t have to do that, you don’t have to-“ he tried to fight Harley, while clearly fighting down his own hurt and disappointment, but still wanting to make sure he wasn’t making him do anything he didn’t want to. But Harley didn’t let him finish. Didn’t let him get up from the couch. “I love you too” 

And that. That made Peter stop rambling. Made him stop trying to get out of his boyfriend’s firm grip. His eyes snapped back to Harley’s, searching, for something. For confirmation probably, he had been hurt too much already and didn’t want it to happen again. 

Harley just stared right back. Looked at the boy in his arms. The guy that on his first meeting ran into the glass door of a lab he had been working in for almost a year. The guy that went on a sight-seeing tour of New York City with him. The guy that bought him food he had never heard of before and showed him Cafe´s and tiny, beautiful stores he wouldn’t have ever found on his own. The guy that introduced him to his two friends and immediately started telling them about how smart he was and how he helped Tony repair old cars and how he had created a tiny robot, a robot Ned, like DUM-E and U. The guy that helped him fit in in a school that was way too big, way too full and way too loud. The guy that helped him understand the rules of New York. The guy who spent his free time stopping robberies, kidnappings and sexual assaults, while looking out for grandmas that needed help across the streets, carrying shopping bags for pregnant women and walking home with young girls who are to scared to do so on their own. The guy currently staring into his eyes like he might find the secrets to the universe in there. His boyfriend. Too used to rejection and disapproval to make his feelings known and too used to being the butt of the joke to think that Harley’s question for a date was serious at first. His wonderful, kind hearted, smart, witty, beautiful boyfriend. 

Slowly the hurt in Peter’s eyes started to disappear and disbelief and pure joy taking it’s place. Snapping his mouth open and closed over and over again he didn’t seem to be able to respond either so he didn’t. Deciding to just push Harley’s back flat onto the couch and bring their lips together in a wonderful, breathtaking, soaring kiss.

It lasted a while. The both of them clearly overwhelmed and overjoyed, trying to let all their feelings bleed through into the kiss. Once they broke for air they just stared at each other for a while. Their faces were flushed, their lips swollen, they were out of breath and they had tears in their eyes but they were happy. Unbelievably happy. 

Eventually Peter broke into a grin and leaned back in, peppering kisses all over Harley’s face while whispering 'i love you i love you i love you i love you' over and over and over again, making the blonde boy giggle with glee and bring him into another passionate kiss. 

They kept going like that. Chuckling and laughing and kissing and whispering and cuddling with each other until the elevator gave a little Ping! and brought them out of their haze. 

Tony walked out, take out food in hand, looking at them suspiciously. 

“What the hell happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if you liked this I'm very nervous and wanna know :((


End file.
